Michael Reagan
Background * Eldest Son of President Ronald Reagan * Bestselling Author and * Radio Talk Show Host Bio Michael Reagan, America's 'favorite son,' is the eldest child of President Ronald Reagan, and one of the most dynamic and sought after public speakers in the public arena (2009-ish), making more than 30 speaking appearances every year. Mike's commitment to public service, and the conservative vision his father championed is second to none, making him the natural heir to the Reagan conservative legacy. Michael implements this vision in multiple ways. For starters, his daily 3-hour syndicated radio program is heard and enjoyed by millions of listeners daily. The Michael Reagan Show is carried on 200+ affiliates in the U.S. as well as on XM and Sirius Satellite radio. Michael's show is also carried live on the Internet at Reagan.Com and RadioAmerica.Org. Mike has turned conventional radio wisdom upside-down, earning stellar ratings by concentrating on substantive national issues with a deep personal insight into just how Washington works, plus a healthy dose of humor, wit and warmth. Listeners count on Mike to pierce the veil that shrouds government and distorts the dominant media's coverage of social and cultural issues. Mike has also appeared for years on network television as a commentator and guest on the Today show, Good Morning America, and Nightline. A frequent Fox News Contributor, he is also regularly seen on Hannity and Colmes, Your World with Neal Cavuto, and The Big Story with John Gibson. On the Philanthropic side, Michael is actively involved, in charities and public service entities across the United States, including: The John Douglas French Alzheimer's Foundation, The Young America's Foundation, The Santa Barbara Navy League/USS Ronald Reagan Crew Enhancement Program, The Arrow Project for Neglected and Abused Children, and the Olive View-UCLA Medical Center Foundation's Advisory board. In addition, Michael was honored in 2006 as an electee to the board of trustees of Eureka College, President Reagan's Alma Mater. In partnership with the American Studies Center, Michael serves as Chairman of the Committee to Build the Reagan Media Center in Washington DC, created with the vision of bringing a more balanced, pro-conservative approach to media, and teach young conservatives the craft of journalism. In 2006 Michael launched the Legacy Committee a Political Action Committee dedicated to finding, supporting and funding conservative candidates with a true understanding and commitment to the Reagan conservative legacy. Michael has always been a pioneer; he is a man who has done everything from debating Mikhail Gorbachev to setting world records in powerboat racing. His racing raised more than $1.5 million for charities like the United States Olympic Team, Cystic Fibrosis, The Juvenile Diabetes Foundation and the Statue of Liberty Restoration Fund; leading to his receipt of the "Victor Award" for outstanding sports and humanitarian achievement. Besides his weekly column read nationwide in more than 300 newspapers, Mike has authored many successful books including his best-selling autobiography, "On the Outside Looking In," "The Common Sense of An Uncommon Man: The Wit, Wisdom and Eternal Optimism of Ronald Reagan," and Mike's latest, "Twice Adopted." He and his wife, Colleen, have two children and reside in Toluca Lake, California. Reagan,Michael